Le piège de Bosco
by VALANDRA51
Summary: Bosco et ses amis sont pris au piège dans un endroit assez special ce qui va les pousser a faire plus amplement connaissance mais ce qu'il va se passer la haut va changer leurs vies à jamais


**Titre :** Le piége de Bosco

**Auteur :** Maniez ( valandra51)

**Avertissement :** Quelques scenes peuvent paraitre choquantes

**Résumé :** Bosco se retrouve pris au piège avec plusieurs de ses collegues en haut de la statue de la Liberté

**Disclamer :** Les Persos ne m'appartiennent pas meme si je le regrette pour Bosco. Ernesto Sanchez et Misoli proviennent de mon esprit déjanté

**Note :** Quand j'ecris une fic une fois qu'elle est achevé je la trouve nule donc s'il vous plait rassurée moi et dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Excusez moi pour les fautes eventuels je n'ai pas de Béta et je suis nul en orthographe

**Remerciements :** Merci a vous les filles !!!! Vous qui me poussez a continuer à ecrire !!! Bisous a toutes

Je dedies cette fic a tout les fans de notre Bosco national et particulièrement à deux filles geniales qui se reconnaitront

Bosco a réintégrer la police, il fait de nouveau équipe avec Faith dans 55 David car cette dernière a demandée a être rétrogradée afin de pouvoir de nouveau patrouiller aux côtés de Bosco.

Faith et Bosco sont devenu très proche depuis que Bosco a été blessé mais ils ne sortent pas ensembles même si toutes les personnes autour d'eux sont conscients de l'amour qui les lient et se languissent du jour où ils se trouveront enfin.

Faith a bien divorcée de Fred, elle a obtenu la garde d'Emily, elle n'as jamais eu Charly,

Ty et Monroe patrouillent dans 55 Charlie et sont fiancé, Bosco n'a jamais eu de problème de vue donc il n'a jamais tiré sur Monroe lui faisant perdre du même coup son bébé de toute façon elle n'as jamais été enceinte.

Monroe a révélée aux autres qu'elle bossait depuis le début pour l'IGS, elle leur a expliquée qu'elle était jeune quand elle s'est embarqué dans cette histoire que fraîchement sortie de l'académie ils avaient profites de sa naïveté et elle était tombé dans le piège mais que depuis qu'elle travaille dans la 55 eme et qu'elle sortait avec Ty elle avait pris conscience de ses erreurs et donc elle a démissionnée de son boulot d'indic.

Manny a bien u fils Julian, il sort en secret avec Cruz qui n'as jamais eu de leucémie, ils travaillent tout les deux à la Crim.

Holly et Carlos sont mariés a présent, ils travaillent ensemble dans 55 Adam.

Et enfin Sully est devenu l'instructeur de Finney comme il l'avait été quelques années plus tôt pour Davis.

Bosco avait quitté l'hôpital depuis plus de trois mois a présent et cela faisait un mois qu'il avait réintégré son poste de policier dans les rues de New York au côtés de sa coéquipière de toujours Faith Mitchell. Hormis le changement de nom de Faith du a son divorce et la cicatrice trônant sur la joue de Bosco rien n'avait changé au commissariat du 55 ème district et donc comme a son habitude Bosco arriva en retard au Briefing de mauvaise humeur comme toujours et comme d'habitude Swersky le réprimanda neammoins il le fit plus pour la forme que pour autre chose. Car finalement je crois qu'il était heureux de pouvoir a nouveau être sur le dos de Bosco comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Boscorelli, tu as daigné faire acte de présence à ce briefing alors qu'il se termine dans 5min !!! C'est trop d'honneur !!!! gronda Swersky

- Désolé Chef !!! J'avais rendez-vous avec le manipulateur de méninges s'excusa Bosco .

- Bon très bien se ravisa le Chef  
- Assied toi rapidement et silence je te prie continua t'il Sergent Cruz reprenez s'il vous plait

- Oui donc je disais qu'un de mes indic m'a filé un bon tuyaux ce matin. Il y aurait possibilité de prendre en flag le dealer Ernesto Sanchez, actuellement n° 2 à New York lors d'un échange avec le parrain de la Mafia Italienne Misoli. Ce deal est prévu pour 16H . Il aura lieu en haut de la statue de la liberté. Et comme il nous est difficile de boucler le périmètre et d'evacuer les civilscar cela mettrait la puce à l'oreille de Misoli et Sanchez. J'ai décidé de poster deux équipes de policier en civils qui se mêleront a la foule pour leur garantir un maximum de sécurité.  
Les équipes ont deja étés choisis par le Capitaine Swersky et moi-même : 55 Charlie et 55 David travailleront sur cette affaire et 55 Edward restera en renfort planqué dans le garage privé du conservateur. Je serais sur les lieux assister du lieutenant Santiago, nous serons en civils et nous nous ferons passer pour un couple de touristes en vacance, Ty et Monroe également.

- C'est un rôle très difficile pour eux !!!! chuchota Bosco pour lui meme

Cependant Faith qui été a côté de lui l'entendit et elle lui jeta un regard noir pour le faire taire.

Cruz qui n'avait rien remarqué de l'échange silencieux entre les deux amis continua d'énoncer les consignes :

- Faith et Bosco vous serez en uniforme et vous serez en poste dans le bureau de surveillance des gardiens. Ils ont étés prévenus, ils ne seront donc pas là. s'engouffra dans le garage souterrain suivi par la mustang bleu de Bosoc  
Voilà conclua t'elle, j'ai finit. Est-ce que vous avez des questions.

Cruz obtenu un silence de morts pour toutes réponses

Bon Ty, Monroe je vous laisse 1/4 d'heure pour vous changée et après on va manger et on y va pour préparer le terrain. Manny et moi on prendra la voiture banalisé de la Crim avec Ty et Monroe, Bosco et Faith vous irez exceptionnellement avec la voiture de Bosco qui sera quand même moins voyante que la voiture de patrouille.

_Fin du briefing 11H00  
Arrivée devant la statut de la liberté 15H00 _

La voiture gris métallisé de la Crim s'engouffra dans le garage suivi de près par la Mustang bleue de Bosco puis roulèrent jusqu'au garage privée du conservateur. Finney etSully les y attendaient déjà à bord de 55 Edward.

- Bon Sully et Finnney vous restez planqué en renfort ici. Vous ne bougez de ce garage sous aucun prétexte a moins que j'en ai donné l'ordre. Vous resterez en contact radio avec Bosco et Faith qui vous tiendront au courant des avancés de l'affaire. Compris !? questionna Cruz

- 5/5, Sergent Cruz répondit poliment Finney

- Il faut y aller Maritza si on veut arriver avant Misoli et Sanchez intervint Manny.  
On va prendre l'ascenseur des employés c'est plus discret. Il se trouve à droite derrière la porte là-bas fit il en désignant une large porte rouge au fond du garage

Tout le monde (sauf Finney et Sully)se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

_16H 3O poste de surveillance _

Sully pour Bosco !!! Bosco tu m'entends !!!

- Gueules pas Sully, je suis pas sourd !!!

- Swersky vient de me téléphoner il vient de recevoir un appel anonyme lui disant qu'une bombe chimique se trouvait en haut de la statut de la liberté. Apparemment l'indic de Cruz a retourné sa veste et on a essayé de vous piéger.  
Magnez vous de sortir !!!! Car l'alerte a été donnée et le système d'alarme s'est mis en route dans 10 min les volets métalliques vont se baisser et vous vous retrouverez enfermé, piégés comme des sardines dans une boite.

- Putain !!! Faith appela Bosco. Va prévenir les autres !!!! Ce tuyaux été pourri !!! On est tombé dans un piège !!! Il faut qu'on se casse vite fait !!!!

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Faith qui n'avait pas assisté à la conversation radiophonique entre son coéquipier et Sully.

- Cherche pas !!! Si nous ne sommes pas partis dans les 5 min on va se retrouver enfermés ici !!!!

Faith se hâta donc de courir prévenir les autres et à sa grande surprise, elle pu apercevoir Carlos et Holly parlant avec Ty et Monroe.

- Ah !!! Faith !!! fit Holly en apercevant la jeune femme qui se dirigeait a grands pas vers eux. Je disais justement à Ty que la hasard faisait bien les choses parfois. Il faut que nous nous décidions a visiter la Statut de la Liberté pendant notre seul jour de Congé du mois pour que vous vous y trouvaient tous. fis la jeune secouristes semblant ignoré le pourquoi de la présences des policiers en ce lieu.

- Pardon la coupa Faith mais j ai quelquechose de très important a dire à Cruz. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu questionna t'elle

- Si répondit Holly. Elle est à l'étage au-dessus pourquoi ??  
- Faith ne prit même pas la peine de répondre a la jeune femme et s'engouffra en courant dans l'escalier menant au niveau superieur

- CRUZ !!! CRUZ !!!! appela t'elle essoufflé quand elle remarque la jeune hispanique se dirigeant dans sa direction

- Faith fit elle irritée.Tu vas casser notre couverture si on te voit en uniforme ici.

- C'était un piège expliqua t'elle. Il n'y a jamais eu de rendez-vous prévu entre Misoli et Sanchez. Ton indic t'as doublé. L 'alarme a été déclenché et la statut sera hermétiquement fermés dans quelques minutes. Il faut qu'on parte au plus vite !!!!

- Merde !!! Manny apella Cruz. Vas chercher les autres et commencer l'evacuation des civils !!! Compris !!!

- Pas de problème

Les autres s'activèrent donc afin de faire sortir tout les civils et rejoignirent Bosco, Faith et Cruz au poste de surveillance.

- Bosco fit Cruz tu as verifié que tout le monde était bien sorti

- Oui, c'est OK.

- Bon alors dépechons nous de sortir à notre tour fit elle à l'ensemble du groupe qui comptait egalemment Carlos et Holly qui en bon secouriste avaient tenu à aider leurs amis. Le groupe s'engouffra precipitemment dans l'ascenseur mais ce dernier refusé de s'allumer, il avait surement été désactivé.

- Vite prenons les escaliers ordonna Cruz

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les escaliers mais en arrivant ils eurent la désagreable surprise de découvrir que les portes menant aux escaliers étaient scellés.

- Putain !!! gronda Bosco. Se saisissant de sa radio, il hurla à l'attention de Sully :

- Sully !!!! SULLY !!!! SSSSUUULLLYYY !!!

- Quoi !!!

- Toutes les issues sont bloquées !!! Comment on fait pour sortir ???

SULLLYYY !!!! TU M' ENTENDS !!!

Et comme Bosco avant lui il répondit :

- Oui, je ne suis pas sourd ce qui eu pour effet d'enerver encore plus le jeune policier

- Bouge ton cul et fais nous sortir d'ici !!!!!

- Désolé de vous apprendre cela mais une fois le systéme activé et les sorties bloquées il n'y a rien à faire

- QUOI !! Tu te fous de ma gueule Sully !!! Mais je veux pas moisir ici , MOI !!!

Cruz se saisit alors de la radio que tenait Bosco et dit :

- Sully il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour sortir d'ici. Passer par les bouches d'aerations par exemple !!!!???

- Non, Cruz répondit Sully

Absolument rien. Il faut que vous patientez jusqu'a demain matin car au bout de 16 H si le système ne detecte aucun problème, il s'arrête de lui- même et deverouille les issues.

Je vais neammoins appeller le Central qui contactera l'agence de Sécurité et on va essayer de trouver un moyen de vous faire sortir de là avant.

- Merci, Sully fit Cruz

- Tu le remercie pourquoi.s'enerva Bosco On est coincé dans ce vieux caillou comme des sardines dans une boite. En parlant de cela comment on va faire pour manger, dormir ...

- Dans le poste de surveillance, Boz ... fit Faith. Il ya une mini cuisine et une mini salle de bain dans les vestiaires. Je pense qu'on trouveras tout ce dont on a besoin.

- D'accord Faith remercia Cruz. Donc on va etablir notre camp de fortune dans le poste de surveillance.

- OK !! Allons y, alors !!!! Fis Manny

Arrivés dans le poste de surveillance,le groupe trouva quelques couvertures pour faire des lits de fortune et assez de nourriture pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain.Dans un placard ils trouvèrent des pâtes, de la sauce tomate, du pesto, du lait, de la farine, du chocolat,des céréales, et de nombreuses autres denrées alimentaires. Bosco se proposa pour faire la cuisine à la surprise générale car qui aurait pu se doutait que Bosco savait cuisiner autres choses que des pizzas surgelés. Pour dissiper le malaise il pretexta qu'il s'ennuyait et que faire la cuisine l'ocuperrait un peu et que sa cuisine ne tuerait personne.

Tous acceptèrent sa proposition.

Une fois le repas mit en route, les lits de fortunes construits, nos 8 amis ne savaient plus quoi faire. Alors Holly proposa un action-vérité, au départ l'idée parut absurde mais après tout pourquoi pas ? En plus ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire...?

C'est ainsi que nos 8 amis retombèrent en adolescence. Aprés quelques questions sympathiques, d'autres complétement stupides et d'autres assez croustillantes. La question fatale fut posée, celle qui allait faire changer sensiblement l'ambiance du petit groupe,cette question qui allait changer leurs vies, cette question qui allait les rapprocher et leurs faire decouvrir les plus intimes secrets des autres, secrets tristes voir douloureux pour certains, temoin d'un passé tumultueux.

Et cette question posé par Holly fut : Quel est la pire connerie que vous ayez fait dans le passé et que vous regrettez aujourd'hui???

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que quelqu'un se décide à repondre.

Ce fut Cruz qui répondit la première : De laisser couler ma soeur sans lui tendre la main

Suivit par Faith : De mettre marier à un abruti.

Par Manny : D'avoir mis enceinte ma copine en fac sans l'obliger à avorter car j'aurais préféré que Julian est une vie meilleure, qu'il est une mère dans sa vie car c'est important pour un enfant.

Puis par Ty : De ne pas avoir voulu assisté aux funèrailles de mon père .

Par Monroe : D'avoir acceptée le deal de l'IGS.

Par Carlos : De ne pas avoir eu la possibilité d'elever ma fille convenablement et d'avoir été obligé de me separer d'elle.

Meme Holly répondit a sa question : Moi c'est d'être parti si tôt de la maison.

- A toi Boz fit Faith remarquant que son ami n'avait pas encore répondu.

- Euhh ... Je ne sais pas ...commenca il ironiquement. De ne pas etre rester avec Sully et le nouveau tout à l'heure ..

- C'est minable comme réponse ça. cracha Carlos.

- Quoi !!!! Tu me cherches Nieto répondit Bosco du tac au tac.

- Non mais on a tous été très sincère, on s'est livré aux autres et toitu ne joue meme pas le jeu.

- T'est vraiment un gamin. répondit le policier irrité. " Ouin !!! Ouin !!! C'est pas du jeu !!! " continua t'il en imitant un bébé.

Carlos se leva soudainement et fit dangereusement face à Bosco, qui lui aussi s'était levé.

La tension dans la pièce grimpa d'un cran. Les deux hommes dont les yeux étaient emplit de colère étaient près a se sauter à la gorge.

Il fallait faire quelquechose !!

Holly prit la parole : Chérie, Assied-toi s'il te plait. Apres tout Boco fait comme il veut. Il n'est pas obligé de répondre à la question. Ce n'est qu'un jeu apres tout.

Carlos se détendit légeremment puis se rassit à coté de sa femme.

- Tu as raison chérie. Cela ne vaut pas le coup de s'enerver.

Faith qui observait la scéne remarqua que Bosco n'avait pas bougé.

- Bosco, calmes toi !!! Et rassied-toi s'il te plait. Après tout tu nous a donné une réponse même si elle est peu convainquante, c'est une réponse quand même. Si tu ne nous fais pas confiance rien ne t'oblige à nous parler d'une chose aussi intime.

Bosco fut blessé par les paroles de Faith neammoins il reprit sa place à côté d'elle.

- Tres bien dit il plus séchemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Puisque la seule chose qui pourrait vous faire "avoir confiance" en moi et qui ferais de moi un ami "digne" de ce nom serait que je vous livre un de mes sortides souvenirs soit allons y !!!!

Quelle était la question ???!!!

- Bosco, on t'a dit que l'ont te comprenait et que tu n'etais pas obligé de nous parler. fit Cruz

Il lui lanca un regard noir, ignora sa remarque avant de repeter sa question en insistant bien sur chaque mot pour montrer sa determination.

- Quelle - était - la - question ??

- Quel est la pire connerie que tu es faite dans le passé que tu regrettes aujourd'hui ?? répéta Carlos

Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur Bosco comme si il s'était tout a coup transformé en une bombe humaine prête à exploser à tout instant.

- Vous voulez savoir !!!! Très bien !!!! eructa t'il. Je vais vous le dire !!!! Mais rappellez vous que moi je ne voulais pas en parler !!! Que c'est vous qui teniez tant a ce que j'en parle !!!!

Tout en parlant il avait relevé ces manches et on pouvait voir troner sur ses avant bras sa fidèle montre pour l'un et son habituel bracelet en cuir pour l'autre. D'aussi loin que Faith pouvait se souvenir elle avait toujours vu Bosco avec sa montre et surtout son bracelet en cuir, il ne les quittés jamais. Un jour qu'elle lui en avait fait la remarque il avait simplement répondu que c'etait sentimentale et elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

- La plus grosse connerie que j'ai faite c'est ça fit il en enlevant sa montre et son bracelet et en tournant ensuite ces mains paumes vers l'Assemblée. Et la tout le groupe découvrit avec stupeur que chacun des poignets de Bosco étaient traversés par une fine cicatrice blanche, vestige d'un passé assez douloureux apparemment.

Il remit rapidement ces bracelets puis redescendit ces manches de chemises et avant que quelqu'un est put dire quelquechose, il se leva et pretexta qu'il devait allait surveiller le diner.

Quand il fut sorti de la piece personne n'osa prononcer un mot et silencieusement tout le monde était tombés d'accord pour mettre fin au jeu sans pour autant bouger de l'endroit ou il étaient assis.

Une sorte de malaise s'était installé apres la révélation de Bosco et personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand le brun revint parmis eux comme si de rien n'etait pour dire que le diner n'etait pas encore tout a fait cuit.,

Puis il continua : Quoi ?? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ??? Vous avez vu vos têtes !!! Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?termina t'il en riant

- Ce n'est pas drole, Bosco !! fit Faith irritée

- Si, si, je t'assures !!! C'est ... tordant ...tu devrais .. voir... vos ... têtes... ria t'il de plus belle

- Boscorelli !!!! Arretes de te marrer !!!! fit Cruz sur le même ton que Faith

- J'arretes si je veux !!!! Bon !!!! puisque l'ambiance est pourri !!! Je vais prendre ma douche . Et vous avez interêt à être de meilleure compagnie quand je reviendrais termina t'il en enlevant sa ceinture et en la déposant sur son lit.

Puis il sortit et 2 min plus tard tout le monde pouvait entendre l'eau coulée.

A ce moment une sonnerie retentit. Faith regarda tour a tour ces amis mais personne ne faisait un geste pour répondre. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que cette sonnerie provenait du portable de Bosco qui se trouvait dans sa ceinture.

- Faith !! Tu devrais repondre conseilla Cruz. C'est peut etre important .

- OK

Elle decrocha donc le portable de Bosco

... : Bosco ???!!??

Faith : Chef !!!

Swersky : Faith !!??

F : Oui , Chef. C'est bien moi .

S : J'ai pourtant composé le numero de portable de Boscorelli.

F : Oui mais il est sous la douche pour le moment alors j'ai préférais décroché à sa place si jamais le coup de fil était important.

S : Aahh !! D'accord !! Tu ne sais pas si il en a encore pour longtemps !

F : Désolé, Chef , je ne sais pas trop. Il vient juste de commencer donc ...

S : Tres bien ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux lui transmettre un message

F : Oui, bien sur, Chef, pas de problème

S : Tu lui dit que je lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et que cela fait 17 aujourd'hui.

F : 17 aujourd'hui très bien .Je lui dirais.

S : Merci, Faith

F : De rien Chef.

S : A demain alors. Je vous attendrais au poste une fois que vous serez libérés de votre prison de pierre pour que vous me fassiez votre rapport.

F : Bien,Chef. A demain

Elle raccrocha et rangea le portable la ou elle l'avait trouvé c'est a dire dans la ceinture de Bosco.

- Qu'est ce que Swersky voulait a Bosco. Il a trouvé le moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici ?? questionna Monroe.

- Non, c'était un coup de fil personnel pour Bosco. répondit Faith.

- Ah Bon !!! fit Ty assez surpris.Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait ??

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien compris. Il était bizarre. Il a juste dit que je devais transmettre un message à Bosco qui est je cite "Tu lui dit que je lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et que cela fait 17 aujourd'hui"

- Bizarre remarque Cruz. D'autant que ce n'est pas l'anniversaire de Bosco, il est né en Octobre.

- Bosco comprendra surement fit Manny. Tiens en parlant du loup continua t'il.

C'est le moment que Bosco avait choisi pour sortir de la douche. Bosco se dirigea donc calmement vers le groupe vétu uniquement de son pantalon de policier et du debardeur qu'il portait habituellement sous son gilet par balle.

- Si vous voulez vous doucher la place est libre annonca t'il. Puis il remarque l'expression figé sur le visage de Faith et il lui demanda :

- Faith qu'est ce qu'il y a ??

- Tu as reçu un appel pendant que tu etais sous la douche et comme j'avais peur que cela soit important j'ai repondu à ta place.

- Oui et alors. Ce n'était rien d'important ?? Rassure-moi !!!! Il n'y a rien de grave ???

- Je ne sais pas Boz, je n'ai rien compris au message que Swersky m'a laissé a ton attention.

- Swersky ?!! répéta t'il plus pour la forme que pour autre chose

- Oui, il m'a dit de te dire : "Tu lui dit que je lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et que cela fait 17 aujourd'hui."

- ...

- Qu'est ce que cela signifit Boz ??

Mais Bosco ne répondit pas à sa coequipière, à la place il se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec plusieurs plats en claironnant : C'est pret !!! A table !!!! puis il se mit a servir le repas.

Les autres se ragardèrent mais meme si leurs curiosité avait été piqués au vif personnes n'osa questionner Bosco sur la signification de ce mysterieux message. A la place ils se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la table en silence avant de prendre place devant leurs assiettes et de commencer à manger non sans se jeter de nombreux regards d'incompréhensions.

Le malaise dissipé tantôt refit son apparition et tout les convives autour de la table mangèrent dans un silence de morts ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise ambiant. On aurait dit qu'il espérait trouver le fin mot de l'histoire au fond de leurs assiettes de spaghettis.

Ce lours silence ne fit qu'exasperer un peu plus Bosco mais en même temps cela le fit réflechir. En effet, les paroles prononcé par Faith quelques heures auparavant raisonnées encore dans sa tete : " Si tu ne nous fais pas confiance "

Bien sur qu'ils leurs faisaient confiance ... à elle plus qu'aux autres d'ailleurs, elle était sa partenaire, sa meilleure amie depuis plus de 15 ans. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle d'ailleurs n'était ce pas ce qu'il avait failli faire ce jour là à l'hopital, le jour de l'enterrement de Mickey, quand il s'était pris 4 balles pour la protéger des hommes de mains de Mann, au péril de sa propre vie puis ensuite de sa carrière.

Bien sur qu'il leurs faisait confiance mais pourquoi au nom de cette confiance fallait t'il déballer son passé sordide, son enfance merdique et l'un des souvenirs les plus douloureux de son existence mais en meme temps si il n'en parler pas a ces amis avec qui le ferait il et apres tout c'est un peu a cause de ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer toutes ces personnes formidables qui sont devenus mes amis, ma famille...

Si je n'avais pas fait cela je n'aurais jamais integré l'academie de police et je ne les aurait jamais rencontré, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Faith, ... Ohhhhh Faith ...

Un bruit d'assiettes qui s'entrechoquent le fit sursauter et le sortit de ses pensées, les autres avaient visiblement terminé de manger et Faith étaient en train de debarrasser quand elle arriva à sa hauteur pour récuperer son assiette,elle remarqua que la dite assiette été pleine, elle parut tout a coup teriblement inquiète.

- Boz, Tu n'es pas malade. Tu n'as même pas touché à ton assiette pourtant ce que tu as cuisiné été très bon je t'assure fit elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Bosco la regarda dans les yeux et d'un regard et d'un regard elle comprit qu'il était décidé, décidé à leurs parler.

Ces deux làn'avaient vraiment besoin d'aucunes paroles, un regard, un geste suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent...

- Faith retourne t'asseoir s'il te plait

Les autres intriguaient par le changement de ton et d'attitude de leur ami tournèrent leurs tetes vers lui.

- Voilà je vais tout vous raconter, le pourquoi de mes cicatrices et l'explication du message de Swersky mais s'il vous plait que personne ne m'interrompe c'est déjà assez dur comme cela.

Tout le monde acquiesca.

- Bien continua t'il. Voilà il y a de cela 17 ans le jour de mon anniversaire il c'est produit quelquechose. Quelquechose dont j'avais l'habitude sauf que ce jour là je n'ai pas reussi a le supporter et j'ai fait une belle connerie. En fait c'etait l'anniversaire de mes 16 ans et ma mère pour l'occasion avait fait un gateau ce qui était plutot exceptionnel dans ma famille. Pour une fois j'etais heureux le jour de mon anniversaire car mon ordure de père n'était pas là, mon frére etait à la maison et non pas dans un de ses squat malfamé defoncé jusqu'aux yeux, ma mère était rayonnante et enfin un magnifique gateau n'attendait plus que moi... Ma mère me demanda si je voulais bien allait chercher du lait à l' epicerie du coin. Pourquoi j'aurais refusé, j'étais tellement heureux mais j'aurais du me mefier, le bohneur est ephemère, le pire c'est que je le savais tout au fond de moi que quelquechose allait arriver mais j'essayais de me voiler la face, j'essayais de garder l'espoir que pour une fois j'aurais pu etre heureux...

Mais croire que pour une fois j'aurais eu ce que je voulais était une erreur car j'ai été encore plus déçu et je suis tombé de bien plus haut. C'est pour cela que je n'espere plus rien de personne a présent comme cela je ne suis plus déçu.

Quand je suis revenu chez moi j'ai senti que quelquechose cloché avant meme d'ouvrir la porte.

En effet quand je suis rentré ma mére étaient en sang sur le carrelage de la cuisine et mon père completement bourré été en train de lui gueuler dessus. Quand il me vit il me gueula dessus et me frappa pour que je lui dise ou ma mére avait planquer notre argent alors pour que tout s'arrete je lui ai montré une des nombreuses cachettes de ma mère et une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait il partit est aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Quand je revint dans la cuisine après le départ de mon pére s'etait pour trouver ma mére en train de vider une bouteille de Whisky et le comble de l'horreur mon magnifique gateau tronant sur le sol de la cuisine. Et la mon monde s'est ecroulé sous mes yeux, j'etais aneantie alors je me suis dit que si j'allais voir mon frère je me sentirais un peu mieux mais c'etait une mauvaise idée quand je suis rentré dans la chambre de Mickey se fut pour le trouver totalement defoncer sur son lit... Et la se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase , je n'en pouvait plus, j'avais vu trop de chose, j'avais subit trop de choses ... Mécaniquement je suis redescendu dans la cuisine chercher le couteau qui aurait du servir a couper mon gateau d'anniversaire, je m'en suis saisi, je suis remonté dans ma chambre et la sur mon lit je me suis tranché les veines. Je ne sais pas trop si a cet instant je désirais reellement mourir, tout ce que je voulais c'est que tout s'arrete car je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie merdique,c'etait mon moyen de m'echapper, mon frère fuyait la réalité dans ses illusions de drogué et ma mère dans les brumes de l'alcool alors moi aussi je voulais la fuir et c'est le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour le faire.

Heureusement pour moi un ange, ma bonne etoile, ou Dieu peut etre était encore de mon coté car une voisine alertait par les cris avait prevenu la police et quand les flics ont débarqués et qu'ils m'ont trouvé, ils ont tout de suite appelé une ambulance et m'ont emmené à l'hopital. Les medecins se sont affairés a sauver ma pauvre vie et à mon reveil j'eu la surprise de découvrir le Bleu qui m'avait trouvé sur mon lit baignant dans mon sang, ce dernier s'etait pris d'affection pour moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il mit un point d'honneur a m'aider. Alors à ma sortie de l'hopital il m'aida a faire des demarches auprès d'un juge pour enfant afin que j'obtienne mon emancipation, puis il m'aida à préparer le concour de police, pendant que j'attendais le verdict du juge il m'offrit un petit boulot et me permit d'habiter chez lui. Et au bout de deux mois le verdict tomba j'etais officiellement séparé de mes parents et responsable de mes actes et dans le même temps j'étais accépté à l'Academie de Police.

Et voila ce fut le début de ma nouvelle vie et j'ai eu la réponse du juge et de l' école de Police le même jour et cela fait 17 ans aujourd'hui c'est pour cette raison que Swersky m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire.

Et il est au courant car le jeune policier qui m'a aidé, hebergé et sauvé c'etait lui.

Voilà la magnifique enfance de Maurice Boscorelli !!!

Excusez moi fit il en se dirigeneant vers la cuisine.

Les autres ne prononcèrent pas un mot après son départ trop choqués par les révélations de leurs amis, personne n'aurait pu penser que Bosco avait souffert a ce point, decidement il caché merveilleusement bien son jeu.

Neammoins Faith se decida à le suivre car il fallait qu'elle lui parle, elle rejoignit donc son meilleur ami dans la cuisine ce dernier était assids par terre, elle le rejoignit.

Apres un court silence pendant lequel elle cherchait ces mots, elle se decida a parler à son ami.

- Désolé de t'avoir rememorer tout ces douloureux souvenirs, Boz...

- Ce n'est rien je voulais que TOI tu le saches. Je ne veux rien te cacher car tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.Tu es ma seule famille Faith !!!

- Merci mais je ne serais pas ta seule famille pour bien longtemps.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le serais pas ?

- Je pense que ta future femme prendra ma place. Enfin une fois que tu l'auras trouvée bien sur.

Bosco se leva tout a coup et se tourna vers la fenetre. L'ambiance vira tout a coup. Il restait la prostré devant cette fenetre.

- Bosco, Bosco reprit Faith. Parle moi !!! Qu'est ce qui se passe !!! C'est toi qui l'as dit on ne se cache plus rien !!!

- C'est que je ne marierais jamais

- Ah bon !!! Et pourquoi tu ne te marierais pas. Moi je me suis bien marier meme si je ne suis pas vraiment un on exemple

- Je ne veux pas reproduire ce que j'ai vecu avec ma famille. Je ne veux pas faire subir cela à mes enfants.

- Bosco c'est stupide tu n'es pas ton père et tu ne le sera jamais. Je t'ai vu agir avec Emily et tu feras un pére formidable et un mari formidable j'en suis sur. fit elle tristement cae cela lui coutait de dire cela. En effet elle refusait de voir Bosco avec une autre femme

Ta future femme aura bien de la chance de t'avoir rajouta t'elle

- Merci Faith mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit tu restera la personne la plus importante dans ma vie.

Faith en riant retorqua : Et tu n'as pas peur que ta femme sois jalouse

- Non pas si elle es jalouse d'elle même

- ... PARDON ... fit Faith interloquée n'osant croire a ce qu'elle avait entendu. Serait ce possible que son voeu devienne réalité.

Bosco se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Faith surprise au début approfondit ce baiser. Elle n'osait croire que son meilleur ami, qu'elle aimait secretement depuis quelques temps été en train de l'embrasser.

A contrecoeur il rompit le baiser, colla son front sur celui de son aimée et prononca ces quelques mots, ces quelque mots qu'elle attendait avec impatience depuis des années.

- Faith Mitchell je vous aime

-Moi aussi Bosco je t'aime

- Veux tu m'épouser

Faith regarda Bosco les larmes aux yeux n'osant croire a ces paroles.

- Alors ??? demanda t'il

- Oui ... Ohhh ... Oui ... bien sur que j'accepte !!!!??!!!

Et elle scella son engagement d'un baiser passionné

- Oh fait fit elle Je ne t'ai jamais remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie à l'hopital

- Ce n'est rien . Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre encore

- Encore ...??? Pourquoi encore ??

- Je t'ai perdu le jour ou tu t'es marié avec cette abruti.Je t'aime depuis toujours Faith !!!

- Moi aussi Bosco je t'aime depuis toujours mais je ne m'en suis aperçu que quand tu m'a sauvé à l'hopital et que j'ai failli de perdre. Je serais morte si cela était arrivé.

- Je serais toujours avec toi. Faith , je te le jure.

Et la ils s'embrassèrent encore en essayant de faire passer tout leurs sentiments dans un seul baiser

- Alors si on allait se coucher a présent Madame Boscorelli car les autres doivent dormir à présent.

- Je ne sais pas si je m'y ferais un jour dit elle en riant

Cela me fait bizarre mais en même temps cela me rejouit et m'honore

- Comme pour moi quand je me dis que je vais passer le reste de ma vie a tes cotés, ma chérie. C'est presque irréel, un voeu qui se réalise, la lumière au bout du tunnel

- Je t'aime mon amour

- Moi aussi je vous aime Madame Boscorelli

Et sur ces mots doux ils allèrent se coucher ensemble sur la couchette de fortune de Bosco. En prenant soin de ne reveiller personne. Finalement Cruz et Manny dormait cote à cote s'en se cacher apres tout de quoi avait il peur, il formait une famille, Ty tenait Monroe dans ses bras et Carlos Holly.

Le lendemain c'est une sonnerie de portable qui reveilla nos 8 amis

Bosco : Allo !!??

Swersky : Bosco on a trouvé un moyen de dériver l'alimentation des portes metalliques vous serez libre dans 5 min. Sully vous attends en bas

B : OK chef. Oh fait merci pour hier.

S : De rien fiston !!! A tout de suite !!!

B : Bye

Bosco raccrocha son téléphone à demi-allongé sur sa couchette au coté de Faith.

Vous vous êtes collés comme cela pour avoir plus chaud ou quoi. Pourtant il ne fait pas si froid que cela. déclara Carlos naivement

Bosco eclata de rire à la remarque de Carlos et il regarda Faith esquisser un petit sourire

Les autres surpris de la réaction de Bosco n'osèrent rien dire. Il pensait retrouver un Bosco de très méchante humeur au vue des révélation surprenantes qu'il leur avait fait hier mais visiblement ce n'etait pas la cas.

Bosco regarda encore Faith et d'un regard elle comprit son intention et de la meme façon il comprit qu'elle était d'accord pour faire marcher leurs collègues et amis et leurs offrir la surprise de leurs vies.

Il se pencha vers sa future femme et l'embrassa fougueusement devant les regards surpris des 6 autres personnes présentes.

- Ahh d'accord continua Carlos. Donc c'est bien ce que je disait, il ne fait pas si froid que cela ici. Et tout le monde eclata de rire.

Après quelques minutes Bosco se leva et annonca:

En fin de compte cette petite aventure m'a été bénéfique les amis !!! Je veux vous présenter ma future femme : FAITH BOSCORELLI !!!!

Tout le monde applaudit à la nouvelle. Enfin c'est deux la avaient reussi a se trouver. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Voila gros bisous à tous. j'espere que cette fic vous a plu. C'est un de mes premier bébé, une de mes premières fics.

Mais jusqu'a maintenant je n'avais jamais fini de la taper (elle fait quand meme 17 page d'ordi ) lol

Une tite Reviews pour donner votre avis !!!!


End file.
